The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transferring a lens-shaped article between different stages of a manufacturing process, while ensuring that the article remains centered during the transfer. The invention is especially useful for transferring contact lenses.
Small, delicate work pieces such as contact lenses are difficult to transfer through multiple stages of a manufacturing process. This is especially true if it is desired to maintain the contact lens in a desired orientation, such as in a centered position during the manufacturing process. Even though automated processes minimize human contact with the lenses thus reducing the chance of human error, the challenge is designing processes that ensure that the lens is properly oriented when transferred between stages.